My Beloved Enemy
by SurrealXlaerruS
Summary: Betrothed at a young age, Sesshomaru and Kagome are fooled into thinking the other a traitor. Out of spite, Sesshomaru takes on a new betrothed and a brokenhearted Kagome sacrifices herself...and the child she has no knowledge of to escape the pain...
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

"So, it is done." A deep baritone voice echoed throughout the empty halls of an abandoned castle. The voice's owner, the great and terrible Inu no Taisho, glanced at the small, six year-old replica of him playing contentedly in a corner of the room. "Sesshomaru, my son. Come to me."

The small boy looked up and smiled adoringly at his father. He left his toy, a bulged-eyed, green kappa quivering in the corner, to join his father. "Yes, Father?" The loving trust in his voice burned his father's consciousness, the innocence and admiration shining in those golden orbs broke his heart, and the smile almost made it unbearable.

"Sesshomaru, this," he gestured toward the figure in front of him, "is Unori. Unori will be your...trainer for the next few years."

Sesshomaru looked up and clutched his sire's hakama tighter. Unori lifted a perfectly sculpted red eyebrow. His irises were a black color and his long flowing red hair stopped below the elbow. He smirked. "Sesshomaru, eh? 'The killing perfection'? Well, if you insist, Taisho-sama."

"Father?" Both demons looked at the frightened child. "I do not need any more trainers. Mother said so."

"Unori is a different kind of trainer, my son. He is an-"

"Assassin," cut in the smirking demon. "I kill people for a living, puppy. People and demons. And you, Mr. 'killing perfection' shall master the art with me." He reached out a clawed hand. "Come along, puppy."

"Father?" The child's heartbeat increased, his eyes imploring his father.

"You no longer have a Father, puppy. You have been sold to me. I shall be your master and trainer." Unori smirked, causing Inu no Taisho to glare.

"Father, is this true?" Sesshomaru's voice shook.

His sire stared coldly at him. "Go, pup. I no longer have need of you." He roughly shoved the child aside and into Unori, where the other demon wasted no time in tying Sesshomaru's wrists together. His heart broke at seeing the pain and confusion in his heir's eyes. _Forgive me, pup. But it is much better this way. The prophecy must be completed. One day, you will thank me for this._

Unori whistled and Sesshomaru was rushed outside. His terrified screams made the current Lord of the West flinch. "Don't worry, Taisho-sama. I will return him a Taiyoukai fit to be Lord of all Lands, not just the West."

"See to it, sensei," replied the Lord coldly, his eyes watching through the doors as his son was tethered to a horse. Unori bowed and walked out, stopping briefly to give his old student a smirk.

Sesshomaru looked up at his father, his face tear-stained. "Why?"

The Lord looked away, his eyes landing on the toad. He went over to it and picked it up. "Take care of the boy," he hissed, throwing it out, a grim smile adorning his handsome features as it squawked upon landing a few feet away from his young master. _May the Gods help you, boy._ His son looked so tiny, so defenseless. He was suddenly filled with an urgency to stop the hell he knew his son would soon come into contact with. His hands shook as he left, ignoring his son's whimpering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Western Lord entered his mate's chambers. "Rena," he murmured, walking over to her. She was standing on the balcony, her long green hair billowing in the breeze. She was wearing a black nightgown, which made her hair stand out much more. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight; the marks on her face made her seem much paler. "Rena," he repeated, coming up to stop right behind her.

"Go away," her melodious voice making the rejection seem less harsh than intended. She pulled away from his embrace. Her lower lip quivered as tears filled her eyes. "You took him away. You took my son away. And for that, I cannot forgive you."

"Rena," he whispered, "You know it was meant to be." He watched with sorrow as she lost her control and the sobs came.

"MEANT TO BE?!?!?" she threw herself at him, hitting and clawing him. "HOW?!?! _He will die because if you! He's just a puppy..._" her sobs became muffled as her mate pulled her against him. After a while, she stopped fighting and clung to him. Her heartbroken cries could be heard throughout the castle, the servants wincing at their Lady's pain. They too, would miss the young master and awaited his return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the Western Lands were mourning their heir's hellish leave, the Northern Lands celebrated the arrival of its heir.

Kagome, a blue-eyed baby girl with raven locks and a heart stopping smile was born to the world's most revered priestess, the Miko Midoriko. As Midoriko slept, her husband, Lord Katsuro of the Northern Lands inspected his tiny daughter.

"Kagome," he said softly, smiling when she yawned and opened one eye to peek at him. "You are indeed a Godsend. You will rule these Lands as the most powerful Miko the world will ever know. Do you know how I know that, sweet one?"

Kagome sneezed, the sensation making her whimper.

"No, shhh." The whimpers subsided. "Because of the prophecy. And because your future mate has begun his training in order to not only protect you, but to be able to be your equal." His dark brown eyes were shining with unshed tears. He turned to Midoriko, who had stirred back into consciousness during his revelation. "Thank you, my love. She is perfect."

Midoriko sighed, smiling when he placed their babe into her arms. "Kagome," she crooned, "Are you hungry, sweet one?" When Kagome only stared at her, trying to focus, Midoriko chuckled softly. "She is perfect." She began to feed the child, smiling tenderly, her eyes showing how weary she felt.

"Sleep, darling. I will send the missive to Inu no Taisho to let him know the prophecy has been put into motion."

Midoriko only nodded. "Oh, my little one. How much you will suffer because of Fate. You and poor Sesshomaru..."

Kagome only stared, but Midoriko knew her daughter understood.


	2. Set in Motion

It was nighttime, perfect for hunting. A full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the path in front of a stumbling youkai. He was terrified of forests, where more went in than came out. He shook, making his journey much harder than before.

A twig snapped behind him, making the young messenger go still. His breath hitched and he began to hyperventilate. Another snap. He pivoted slowly and his eyes widened…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The predator caught sight of his prey. An evil smirk adorned his god-like features. _Well, this was easy_. Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance as another figure swiftly moved toward his target. _What the hell?_ The assassin shifted in discomfort as he realized who the interferer was.

He watched as Unori approached the messenger, purposely making noise as he neared the scared youth. "You," Unori said softly—too softly—as the messenger caught sight of him. "What are you doing here, in the middle of the forest, in the darkest hour of the night?" His eyes glinted eerily as a breeze parted the branches above, allowing the moon entrance for a brief moment.

"I-I-I…wa-wa-was…message…" with a gasp, the boy fainted, leaving a bored Unori to stare disgustedly at the unmoving figure. He kicked the boy's side lightly, not wishing to injure him. At least, not yet.

He rolled his eyes and looked directly at the spot where the assassin hid. "See anything interesting?"

The assassin remained silent, furious at his stolen opportunity.

"Listen, puppy. I have trained you for nearly two decades. And you have been a good student. You have learned well. You have earned the right to your name," up to this point, Unori had spoken softly, standing still over the boy. "However, Prince, unnecessary killing ends now!"

Sesshomaru was outraged. He rose and moved to stand in front of his master of seventeen years. "I take orders from no one," he growled, his eyes beginning to bleed red.

"Oh, but you do. My orders are to be obeyed at all times." Unori smirked as his student's eyes narrowed.

"You are _not_ my Father!"

"That I may not be, but I _am_ your owner. Or have you forgotten, Sesshomaru? Your Father sold you to me."

With a roar, Sesshomaru turned and destroyed the tree behind him. Unsatisfied, he destroyed another. And another. And another.

Unori watched silently as his son, because that's how he had become to think the demon as, took his anger out on the wildlife around him. Although surprised, he remained impassive as Sesshomaru finally settled on destroying the debris with his acid.

"Impressive, Sesshomaru. Not once, since I took you in, did you ever lose your control such as you did a moment ago."

"Ah, but you did not take me in, sensei. You _bought_ me, remember?" Sesshomaru turned, his cold façade in place once more.

Unori lifted an eyebrow. _Where did the sudden calm come from?_ "I remember."

Sesshomaru looked at Unori for a long time before he spoke once more. "Why, sensei? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he sell me? And for what?"

"That is something only your father and you can talk about." Unori made to turn but Sesshomaru's next question stopped him.

"What was the asking price?"

"Your protection." With that, Unori picked up the scroll in the messenger's hand. He read it quickly and scoffed. "Love notes. Of course," he muttered, shaking his head and throwing it back on top of the sleeping body. He looked up and, ignoring Sesshomaru's glare, smiled. "I shall take me leave now, Prince." He paused. "Do me a favor and don't kill the boy. I trust you will not disobey me." That being said, the master left, leaving his student to ponder.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful day, Kagome thought as she smiled, her head angled towards the sun, eyes closed. A warm breeze ruffled her dark hair, making her smile wider. _Oh, how I do love the Spring time_.

She opened her eyes and stared down at the valley below her balcony. She could see the villages scattered and, to her delight, the ocean that extended beyond the horizon. How she wished she could go to her little cottage on the forest. The thought made her frown. She knew it would be next to impossible for her to get away right now.

Her betrothal would be made into an engagement soon and it was impervious that she remained within the palace grounds; and always with an escort. Unless…

Kagome quickly turned and ran back into her spacious chambers, smiling as she opened the chest that sat at the foot of her bed. She pushed aside some of the fabrics there and bit her lip in excitement when she found what she was looking for.

A warrior's outfit. She had managed to salvage one from one of the young warriors who had grown out of it and had needed a new one. Before she put it on, she went to her door and opened it.

The two guards stationed there turned to look at her and bowed respectfully. Kagome smiled at them. "Good morning, gentlemen. How are you this fine day?"

"Good morning, Princess," one said, returning the smile. His dark brown eyes crinkled at the corners.

"And we are just fine, Your Highness. And you? How are you today?" The second one, a hanyou with golden hair and amethyst eyes, answered respectfully.

"Great. Perfect. Happy."

They both looked at each other, alarmed. "No, Kagome," the first one said firmly.

"Absolutely not, Lady. Never again."

Kagome glared at the first guard. "Give me one good reason why I can't, Hikaru?" She turned to the second one, "Daisuke?"

"Because," Hikaru answered, "Your engagement is soon to be announced and we can not risk not having a bride at the wedding ceremony."

Daisuke simply nodded.

"Fine," the Princess snapped, glaring at them both. "I'll just sit here and be bored."

"As long as you're safe, Kagome," replied an amused Hikaru.

"Ugh," Kagome went back into her room and waited a few seconds, trying to keep the smile of triumph off her face. Ten seconds passed and she opened the door again. She looked at both of them for a long time and then announced, "Well, I'm hungry. Can you have a meal brought up here?"

Daisuke nodded and headed off to the kitchens. Hikaru watched her silently. Then he just shook his head, not bothering to hide the grin that spread across his face. "Are you tired, Princess?"

Kagome looked puzzled. "What?"

"Wouldn't a few hours of…_rest_…of _uninterrupted_ rest…be best?" Hikaru smirked. "And please, Kagome, wipe the confused look off your face. I've known you my whole life and know what you are plotting. I can't stop you, but I will ask you to please be careful." He looked at Daisuke, who was coming back with a basket in his hands. "Daisuke and I will keep watch. Be back here before sundown." He stared at her for a while. "I trust you will be safe, Princess?" he asked in an afterthought.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "I will be safe. You may trust me."

Daisuke nodded. "We both know a lost cause when we see one, Princess, so we will not argue with you. But please be careful. Have your breakfast meal now. And I've added more food for your outing. Do not get caught." He handed her the basket.

She smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you! I love you two." They bowed respectfully and turned to their original positions as Kagome went back into her own chambers.

After she ate and donned her disguise, Kagome took a deep breath and opened her door once more.

Daisuke gently pushed her back in and closed her door, not even bothering to look at her. Kagome's eyes widened. _What the…?_ Then she heard _her_. She groaned and quickly took off her ensemble, throwing it under her bed, thankful the bed covers she had chosen reached the floor.

She then reached for her robe and put it on, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to make it messy. Just as she was turning around, her door flew open.

Kagome sighed, smiling as she relaxed in the hot spring near her small cottage in the woods. Her eyebrow furrowed when she thought about the events that had happened merely a few hours ago…

_When her door had flown open, her personal maid—whom also happened to be her cousin and best friend—had stepped in and glared at Kagome. Her dark brown eyes had been filled with not only fury but also annoyance. "Kagome," she had growled threateningly._

"_Akane," Kagome had answered innocently, a tiny smile on her lips. _

_Akane's eyes had narrowed even more. "Don't even think about it!" she had hissed. _

_Kagome's eyes had widened innocently. "Think about what?"_

"_Ugh, cut the act, dear cousin. You know I can See!" Kagome knew Akane could see into the future and know what her plans had been._

"_Akane. Please. I need to get out of here. I need some time to myself. Somewhere where I do not have to think about a betrothal that has yet to come, somewhere where I can _relax_." _

_Akane hadn't looked convinced. "I am surprised your guards did not alert anyone. But then again, they do serve you." She tsked. Suddenly, Akane had stilled, her face had gone blank, and her eyes had become unfocused. Her mouth had opened slightly before she had returned to Kagome._

"_What did you see?"_

_Akane had looked flustered. "Nothing," she'd murmured, looking away. "Go, Kagome, but you _must_ return before the sun sets." With that, Akane had gone, leaving a puzzled Kagome._

Kagome pursed her lips in annoyance. _What did she see?_ Knowing Akane would not tell her a thing until she deemed it appropriate, the young miko pushed that thought from the forefront of her mind and concentrated on relaxing, beginning to sing softly to herself.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been almost three months since Unori had told Sesshomaru the price paid for him. Sesshomaru growled softly at the memory.

"_What was the asking price?" He'd asked._

_Unori had stopped in his tracks and turned to answer him. "Your protection."_

He hadn't seen Unori after that. His master had been busy training new students, which gave the rest of his students some free time. Some had decided to go back to their families while others just stayed nearby, resting.

Sesshomaru had decided to venture into the forest that lay beyond the site that had been his home for the past eighteen years. He had been there before, but had not had the time to explore much. Especially with Jaken following him everywhere, insisting that he be allowed to go after Sesshomaru at all times. Frustrating.

But now Jaken was gone, having been called to the castle by Inu no Taisho on business Sesshomaru could care less about. He was thankful for the peace, though. It seemed that these days, Unori hardly ever let him go on an assignment. His teacher would send other students but leave Sesshomaru in the camp, which annoyed the young prince.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about such things. He was determined to relax for once. To let his shields down now that no one was here as a witness to the fact that he indeed did have feelings. A tiny smile grazed his lips as he thought of the things the first years in the camp site said about him. Heartless, capable of killing his own mother, Ice Prince (his personal favorite), and Lord Fluffy (which annoyed him). There were others, but those weren't repeated very often.

Sesshomaru reached a small meadow. His eyebrow lifted when he saw a small cottage at the end of that clearing. The cottage was quaint, with a small white wooden gate protecting some flowers and herbs. There were a few flat stones leading up to the front door, which he noticed was slightly ajar, as if someone had left in a hurry. He wondered who lived there. The small cottage was unlike anything he had seen before. He figured it might belong to a dark miko—for pure mikos lived in the villages they protected—or perhaps a foreigner?

He was too focused on who the little cottage housed that he didn't notice right away the young miko that had emerged from behind the cottage. _A pure miko. Hmmm…_

Later, he would realize just how careless he had been. How stupid of him to not notice her approach. The assassin in him would question his ability to protect and defend himself…while doing away with the enemy.

But that would be later. Much later. After he had left her enchanting presence and had had time to think. Later.

For now, he was mesmerized. Captivated. Something inside him snapped. He had seen many beautiful types of demoness in his life. Had even bedded almost all of those demonesses, but something about this woman…This _human_ woman was a true beauty. It just radiated from her. Her cobalt eyes warmed his unexpectedly, her pale skin contrasted sharply against her raven locks, which seemed to be wet. She sent him a hesitant smile that left him breathless. Then, she blushed, which inexplicably delighted him.

She was wearing what looked like an under kimono, perhaps a light sleeping kimono. However, instead of hanging loosely, it clung to her petite frame, showing him every curve of her body. That's when he realized it was wet. _Probably just took a swim_, he thought. He continued to stare appreciatively, his heart pounding, his palms began to tremble. He curled them into fists.

Kagome was surprised to find the demon in what she considered her meadow. Well, technically, it was her father's but it would someday belong to her…She refocused on the demon and offered him a smile. She had seen many demons in her short life, but never had she been as affected as she was now. She felt an overwhelming need to go to him. To hold on to him and never let go. She could not explain it. Perhaps it was because she had never seen a demon as …as…as _beautiful_ as this one. _Yes, that must be it,_ Kagome thought with a blush as she gazed approvingly.

His silver hair glinted in the sun, giving it a golden hue. His amber eyes were piercing and beneath his bangs, she could make out a magenta mark on his forehead. Was that a…crescent moon? Could be possibly belong to the House of Moon, therefore making him a part of the infamous Western Royalty? If that were the case, why the armor? Should he not be the protected, and not the protector? And he looked much too clean and groomed to be a rough warrior.

They continued to stare at each other, perplexed by their thoughts.

Finally, Kagome moved. She held his gaze a little longer and then gave him a dazzling smile.

Sesshomaru wanted to blink. The young woman then proceeded to walk into her cottage, leaving him to wonder what his next action should be.

Inside, Kagome quickly changed her attire, donning on a pair of black trousers she'd 'borrowed' from Daisuke and her own miko blouse. She thought the red hakamas were much too conspicuous, so she used Daisuke's instead.

After pinning up her hair, she hurried back outside, not the least bit surprised at seeing the handsome demon standing right outside her little wooden gate. He seemed to be hesitating, unsure if he should proceed. Kagome smiled once more. "There is something about you, you know."

Sesshomaru merely cocked an eyebrow at her. _Something…about…me?_

"Yes." She walked forward and paused between her door and Sesshomaru. Now she seemed to hesitate. "I do not…" she trailed off. Kagome couldn't explain it. Why did she feel the need to gravitate toward him? To go to him and entrust herself into his care? "There seems to be something inside of me that trusts you…" she glanced at him expectantly.

For once in his life, Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He continued to stare, not even bothering to hide his emotions. He too, felt the need. "I could kill you," his strong baritone voice informed her.

Her eyes widened at the reaction her body had to his rich voice. It trembled, yearning to go to him. "But you won't," she murmured softly.

"How do you know that, miko?"

"I just do…" she looked away, at a loss for words. After a while, she looked back at him. "I do not pretend to know why. But I do know that I can trust you." She moved then.

Sesshomaru stiffened when she reached him and cupped his face in her tiny hands. His deeply enrooted sense of preservation and instinct should have stopped her. Should have severed her arms from her body before she could even make contact with him. Yet, it was instinct that allowed her to touch him. Instinct that kept her alive and him still. Not still because of any possible danger, no. Still because he _wanted_ her to touch him. To trust him.

_WHY?_ His most rebellious side growled.

_Just because._ He did not know where the thought came from, and it unsettled him. He stared into her eyes, his own widening when he saw the blush spread across her cheeks. Suddenly, he was released, with the young miko backing away from him. The feeling of loss felt like a physical blow. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand, as if that gesture would make her return to him.

Kagome was mortified. "I…I don't…even…know your name…" her voice trailed off, confused.

"Sesshomaru." Without thinking. His arm fell back to his side.

"Oh…Kagome." She took a tiny step forward.

Along silence ensued, both having similar thoughts about the unusual circumstance. Finally, Kagome looked down and sighed, frustrated. "I am being a bad hostess," she muttered. She looked up at Sesshomaru again, smiling a little when she saw his right eyebrow cocked at her words. "Won't you come in? I was about to have some tea before…" she trailed off, not knowing what to call their unusual encounter.

He continued to look at her silently. Right when she was about to ask again, he finally inclined his head, accepting her invitation.

Kagome turned and walked into her cottage, wondering how things had gone from intense—because there was no denying that their fist encounter had been just that—to awkward. She sighed as she boiled the water, hearing as he took off his armor so that—she supposed—he could be more comfortable sitting down.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. And frustrated. Well, not him, necessarily, because he knew he could trust her. It was the assassin in him that felt anxious at how easy it was to trust this miko. Especially when everything about him should have triggered her wrath. She was a miko and he was a demon. Enough said.

He glanced over at his armor and swords, not knowing why he took them off in the first place. Yet, he could not bear to put them on, to put up another barrier against this intriguing young woman. A frustrated growl escaped him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They weren't supposed to meet like this," an annoyed voice snarled. The voice's owner, a handsome angel with long maroon hair and sapphire eyes, began to pace, his eyes flicking back to the glass bowl filled with the misty substance that allowed him to view Kagome and Sesshomaru's interaction. His pristine features looked deadly. The swishing of his long black robes began to irritate his audience of one.

"Will you calm down, please? The good thing is they've met," a soft female voice attempted to calm down the agitated angel. Her pale features were extraordinarily beautiful, her auburn hair emphasizing her emerald green eyes as they followed her lover's every move.

Haru stopped pacing and eyed his partner. "Aimi, they were not ready."

Aimi snorted delicately. "Not ready? Since when can anyone dictate the path love must take? When can anyone predict when love will find itself? When two halves will come together to produce a whole?"

Haru didn't buy it. "They do not even know they are betrothed! Kagome only knows she is soon to be engaged. Sesshomaru has no idea of anything. And Kagome was not to know, either." He paused, eyeing his companion suspiciously, who suddenly seemed to become conveniently distracted by her immaculate nails. "But she found out." His hands balled into fists. "This is not the way Fate wanted it to happen! Oh, she will be furious." He began to pace once more at the thought of Fate releasing her wrath on him and Aimi. "Aimi, Fate will not like this. We were sent here to make sure those two were not harmed, not to intervene. Oh, what will become of us?" He paled, throwing frantic looks at the glass bowl, which now showed Kagome and Sesshomaru awkwardly trying to make small talk over the tea she had served.

"Perhaps they need some help," Aimi suggested, ignoring her love's tirade about Fate. She smiled at the bowl, releasing some of her aura to calm the other angel.

Haru sighed, going to sit next to her in the white futon where she lounged lazily. "Might as well," he agreed, stroking her hair absently. "Fate will have my wings for this one."

Aimi laughed, a tinkling sound that pleased Haru immensely, before she uttered a few words in the Ancient Tongue of the Gods. "It is done," she said, turning her head to kiss Haru. "Everything will be fine, love."

Haru merely nodded, hoping she was right. Then they both became silent as they watched the two future rulers of all the realms suddenly became more comfortable with each other, unaware of the forces that had played a hand in their first encounter.


End file.
